Some nights I stay up
by BeckettFan03
Summary: Where have the Genii been and what do they want with two female members of the expedition? Carson B./OC Whumpage major
1. Chapter 1

Walking around the village Capt, Teegan Monroe couldn't believe how this civilization survived day to day life let alone the last culling. With a sigh and an adjustment of her pack on her back she trudged up the muddy slope to the village council chamber building.

"Hey you're slacking up back there everything OK?" She called over her shoulder to her team mate Dr. Emily Cato the Geologist.

"Well next time I think of bringing 5 different cases for samples please remind me of this horrible walk!" Emily breathlessly replied back.

Capt. Monroe slowed her pace and turned when Emily caught up to her and took three of her cases to lighten her load.

"Thanks TE! Phew how much further till we get to the council building?"

"Well according to Major Lorne's report he gave me, it should be coming up over the top of this hill. Come on we got this lets show the guys two girls are better that 4 guys any day!"

With that Emily smiled and laughed at the guy's expense and picked up her pace to catch back up with the Capt.

They reached the top of the hill and stopped to look over the building and to catch their breath.

"Wow this is amazing! Look at the architecture! This must be ancient design!" Gasped Teegan. The beauty of the building had not lost its charm on the young archaeologist at heart.

Emily just looked over the sight in awe.

Just at that time Teegan heard a twig snap over to her right side about 10 feet away from her. She held up her fist to signal to Emily be quiet. She grabbed her P90 that was clipped to the front of her vest and pointed it in the direction of the noise. She crouched and began to quietly walk over and investigate, Teegan crept around the trunk of a tree but didn't see the branch that hit her over the right side of her head and she fell to the ground with a hard thud and welcomed the black to her vision.

The infirmary was unusually quiet for this time of day during normal work hours but Carson didn't want to jinx anything by saying it out loud. Just getting that thought out of his head he heard the static come thru the radio then the gate tech call him to Elizabeth's office.

"This cant be good" he thought to himself, tearing away from the reports he was working on and began to wonder and walk to the gate room.

it didn't take long to reach the gate room then walk on the open bridge way to Elizabeth's office to see Rodney, John and Evan already looking stressed and ready to jump up and storm out.

"Whats all this about?" Carson said to the group as he grabbed a seat by her desk.

"Capt, Monroe's team hasn't checked in, so we dialed the gate just assuming they didn't watch the time or whatnot. Well when we opened the wormhole and tried to establish communications we received this message." Elizabeth replied when everyone was ready to hear the recording she pressed play.

"This is Jaynum of the Genii. We are calling for Atlantis. We are under orders from our head leader Accustus Kolya. I'm sure you know of him. We are sending this to inform you that the two person team you sent to this village is now under our arrest. We demand use of two of these ancient ships you call puddle jumpers and a cash of weapons and c4. We will call back in 15 mins to see if you have agreed to our terms. We will give you many chances to persuade your mind as we will be taking the punishment of your indecision out on your team. Here is just a little sample of what you will witness if you refuse to comply."

With that said the camera panned over to a form slouched forward tied to a chair. He walked over to the form and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head so the camera could see her face. With a sharp intake of breath and a quiet "Oh My God" from Carson he could see the face of his fiancé staring back at him.

Teegan had a nasty cut that had stopped bleeding on her forehead and the makings of a black eye. Carson jumped up just as Jaynum started punching her in the stomach until she was coughing then she took a hard hay maker to her jaw that split her lip and slouched forward again in the chair blood dripping from her mouth.

Wiping off his fist Jaynum walked in front of the camera and added one more thing. "You have 15 mins until we dial back. By this time if you don't comply we have no choice to use your other scientist as a punching bag as it were until you come to your senses." With that said the transmission cut off and Carson was pacing the small office space with a concerned look and worried knot in his stomach.

Elizabeth looked to her military commanders and said" What should we do? We are not going to comply with terrorists as the Genii have been deemed."

"Well let me get a team together and we will send a cloaked jumper through and go rescue them." John said as he jumped and began his pacing right along with Carson. Elizabeth had a look of reluctance," Well I don't really want to ok this mission with such little information." John threw his arms up in frustration," Elizabeth how many times have we went through that gate to rescue members of this expedition for less?" Carson threw in a quick "Aye Elizabeth, I will not stand by while the love of my life is at the hands of those Neanderthals. I'm going one way or another if you let me go or not." Rodney scoffed and said" Well they have guns they are hardly Neanderthals Carson but I agree we should go I can write a macro to reconfigure the gate to keep them on that planet until we deal with them." John looked at Elizabeth excitedly," See Elizabeth it can be done now we are going to gear up, Doc you better bring that medical kit of yours it looks like we're gonna need it." The four men left Elizabeth's office in a hurry and Elizabeth called after them," Guess you knew I was gonna say yes all along huh? Good luck and bring them home."

Carson moved with quickened efficiency hardly any of his nurses has seen before when he returned to the infirmary. The head nurse Able came up to him and asked," Carson whats wrong you look like you've seen a ghost? What happened in Dr, Weir's office?" Carson stopped and found her eyes and returned a worried glance" They've got her. Those bloody Genii have my TE, they've kidnapped her and are holding her hostage and beating her senseless over some guns and a couple puddle jumpers. I can't wait to get my hands on their leader this time he wont be sorry!"

With his face already 3 different shades of red he finished gathering all of the medical supplies he thought he needed and ran off to the ready room to get his sidearm and meet up with his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Teegan awoke to a musty smell. She let out a raspy groan and moved her head immediately to regret it. Within an instant Emily was at her side to check to see if she was OK.

"How ya feeling Rocky? You look like you went 10 rounds with a Grizzly bear!" Emily said with a smile on her face to lighten the mood.

"Well to tell you the truth, I was feeling pretty darn good until I woke up. What happened?" Teegan replied trying to sit up against the wall of their cell.

Emily looked at her with a very concerned look," You don't remember what happened? Whats the last thing you remember?"

Teegan looked at her team mate, very confused," Um mm... We came through the gate, walked up a really big hill... and thats it I cant remember anything after. Wait... Did you push me down?!"

Emily actually let out a snort of laughter," TE, would I push you down a hill? OKAY don't answer that cause I think I actually would! No I didn't though. We were captured by a branch of the Genii."

"What? We haven't heard from them in forever! Where have they been? What do they want with US?' Teegan replied slowly trying to stand upright with the help of Emily.

Just as the two made it upright they heard footsteps and keys jingling coming from the hallway. They looked up to see a man of about average height and build in a standard Genii uniform unlock the door to their cell.

"Come on Blondie you're up." As the guard said this he grabbed Emily's arm roughly and drug her from the cell.

"Stay strong Emily! Don't show fear or weakness." Teegan called after her but didn't notice another guard to the side of her swing the butt of a gun to the side of her head before she hit the ground with another sickening thud.

Emily was led down a number of hallways that she couldn't even hope to keep up with after the third right and first left turn. When her and her captors made it to the door she was more confused than when they began. The guard opened the door and shoved her inside the small room and slammed the door shut behind her. Emily turned and grabbed the doorknob and gave it a turn only to find it locked. Just as she turned around to get her bearings the lights to the room flashed on. She raised her hand to cover her eyes for a moment to let them adjust then she saw her worst nightmare had come true. There was a table in the middle of the room with four straps for a persons arms and legs, as well as one for someone's waist to hold them down. She looked to the other side of the room and saw a table with many crude instruments that looked something like surgical tools but she couldn't be certain.

Carson pace around the ready room hoping everyone would hurry so they could get the two girls back safe and sound.

John walked over to his friend and placed a comforting but strong hand on his shoulder and said "We WILL get them back Carson, I promise."

Carson turned and looked at his friend and said "I know John, I just wish we weren't in this situation in the first place. Why did we ever let them talk us into letting them go alone in the first place?"

John grinned back and said "Cause we love them Carson and we support them, that's why we let them go. Now lets just focus on getting them back. You ready?"

Carson gave him a curt nod and walked out of the room toward the jumper bay.

Teegan began to come to the "Land of the Living" as she puts it, very slowly and groggy. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and saw that she wasn't in the holding cell anymore. She found herself strapped down to a table by her hands and feet and torso. She tried to pull at the restraints to see if they had any give but they were leather.

"Hey these look like something out of a old horror flick I used to watch with my brother when we were young. Yeah they used these in those insane asylums. What is this place?" She thought to herself as she continued to struggle and get free.

Just then she could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway and she stopped trying to get away and closed her eyes and acted like she was still asleep.

The door to her new room creaked slowly open and she could hear the owner of those footsteps make their way into the room and close the door behind them.

"No use in faking Miss. I know you are awake, I can tell by your breathing." a husky voice said breaking the silence of the room.

Teegan opened her eyes and turned to where she heard the voice to find an older gentleman with a white coat on standing in front of the door with his arms crossed staring at her.

She then asked," What have you done with Emily? Where is she? What do you want with us?"

He chuckled and walked over to the table she was strapped to and answered," Oh are you talking about the young scientist that we found with you? Oh she didn't enjoy our line of questioning so we had to um how would you say terminate the experience."

Teegan visibly blanched and audibly swallowed before saying" You mean you killed her?" The "Doctor" laughed again this time walking around to the other side of the table to a small stand where he picked up a few instruments all the while answering her question,"Well WE didn't kill her exactly but um she did have some complication with our method of treatment. She sadly passed rather quickly of an issue of the heart."

Teegan could feel her blood boiling, she tried as hard as she could to try to break free and get her hands around this sick kook's neck.

At that moment he turned to her and said with a huge grin on his face" Let's begin shall we?!"


End file.
